


Rose Tyler, I Love You

by TheDoctorsDetective



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorsDetective/pseuds/TheDoctorsDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever attempt in writing a sad fanfic. So, I hope you enjoy...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rose Tyler, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt in writing a sad fanfic. So, I hope you enjoy...

     I am burning up a sun, just to say goodbye to her. Tears fall down off her beautiful face. I reach out to wipe them away, only to be reminded that she is just an image. She stops crying just long enough to say, “I love you.” I hardly know what to say. I love you too. My mind is racing of how to tell her this, but all that comes out is a tearful, “Quite right too.” No. If these are to be my last words, then they are going to matter.  
     “And I suppose, if it’s my last chance to say it,” I give a weak smile. “Rose Tyler-”  
     The image fades, and I am left standing in the T.A.R.D.I.S. Alone. A tear slowly rolls off my face, and on to the cold floor. She was the only one who understood me. She gave me strength when I felt there was no hope left. I slink down to the floor, rage starts to well up inside me. I can’t accept this. I stand up and flip a few switches on the console, and with a whole lot of luck, the T.A.R.D.I.S materializes.  
     I fling the doors open and step outside, the early days of Gallifrey, the sky still red and the mountains still shining. My people haven’t arrived yet, the planet is empty. Mine. I only have one purpose for being here though, and it isn’t the scenery. I start to wander around, until I recognise what it is I came here for, the untempered schism. I take a moment to rethink my plan of attack, but with no use. My mind is set and there is no turning back now, there is nothing left for me in this universe anymore.  
     Closing my eyes, I step inside the raw energy of the vortex. Pain surges throughout my body as all of time and space flows through me, and yet, I crave it just the same.The power feels good, sickeningly so. Finally, I can’t withstand the pure energy anymore, and I collapse. Falling through time itself.  
     The pain stops and I feel relieved to feel soft sand under my head. I open my eyes as I frantically gasp for air. A figure forms out of the haze in my eyes. My vision is too blurred to make out who, but in my hearts, I can tell. “Rose Tyler, I love you.”  
     “Doctor! Doctor what have you done?” Her voice rings throughout the silence of the beach. Rose rolls me over onto my back and I stare up into her hazel eyes. All I am able to do is give a weak smile, and my surroundings go black.  
     I wake up to the sudden cold feeling on my chest, as my eyes open, all I can see is a mess of blonde hair. I look down to see that the cold is coming from a stethoscope, lightly pressed to my skin. My hearts pace is slowing down, and I flinch as I feel my left heart stop, causing Rose to startle. “Doctor. It’s alright, you’ll be okay.”  
     My breathing gets heavy again, and I shake my head “No.” In between gasps for air, I manage to say, “No, not this time- Rose. I step-I stepped into the untempered schism. That is too powerful, even for-me.” A tear slides down my face while I feel my right heart slowing even more. “Rose Tyler. I love you.”


End file.
